The Scream Heart
by Saku Haruchi
Summary: Sakura sebenarnya hanya membantu adik lelaki dari pria yang di cintainya dengan cara menikahinya agar adik pria tersebut terhindar dari sebuah berita gay yang membahayakannya dan pasangan gaynya. Tetapi apakah tidak mungkin bahwa bisa saja nanti sakura sang tokoh utama yang membantu untuk menyelesaikan masalah, malah terseret juga ke dalam masalah itu. Mencintai lelaki itu mungkin?
1. Chapter 1

**The Scream Heart**

 **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story By: Saku Haruchi**

 **Rate:**

 **T+/M (For Sape)**

 **Sakura/Sasuke**

 **Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **AU, Abal, Garing, OOC, Typo (s), DLL**

 **DLDR yah ;)**

 **Chapter 1**

Entah sudah berapa lama wanita itu menangis seorang diri dikamar hotel mewah yang penuh dengan taburan kelopak bunga mawar berwarna merah disekitarnya, tak lupa juga lilin-lilin yang sengaja digunakan untuk mempercantik penerangan kamar itu yang memang pada saat itu lampu kamar sengaja tidak dinyalakan. Padahal seharusnya kamar tersebut digunakan oleh sepasang pengantin baru untuk memadu kasih mereka malam ini, tetapi nyatanya kamar tersebut malah menjadi saksi bisu atas apa yang telah terjadi pada mereka beberapa jam lalu.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Kau tahu jika saja kau tidak menerima perjodohan memuakkan ini, pasti pernikahan ini tak akan pernah terjadi dan juga aku masih ingin bersama de-ngan-nya." Suara seorang lelaki yang penuh dengan nada penekanan disetiap perkataannya itu menggema di salah satu kamar hotel bintang lima. Tak lupa juga sedikit di iringi isak tangis pelan dari sang wanita yang berada di kamar itu.

"Walaupun kau sekarang adalah istriku, aku tidak akan pernah menganggapmu demikian. Camkan itu." lanjut pria tersebut

"Hiks..mm-ma-maafkan aku Sasuke-kun." Jawab sang wanita

"Terserahmu saja, kau setelah ini mau melakukan apa bukan urusanku dan jangan coba-coba untuk melaporkan apa yang telah terjadi ini kepada mereka." setelah berkata demikian sang pria yang telah kita ketahui bernama Sasuke itu berjalan pergi dengan menutup pintu secara keras seraya keluar dari kamar itu.

"Hiks..Hik, jika saja hik aku hik tidak egois seperti ini..hiks" gumam wanita tersebut dengan masih menangis tersedu-sedu seraya menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya kewajah.

 **FLASBACK END**

Setelah dirasanya wanita itu sudah lelah untuk menangisi kejadian yang baru saja terjadi itu. Dia memilih bergegas membersihkan diri dengan berendam di kamar mandi untuk menenangkan pikiran agar tak teringat kata-kata pria tadi setelah melepas terlebih dahulu gaun pengantin yang dari tadi masih dipakainya usai pesta pernikahan dan kejadian barusan.

Setelah selesai berendam selama hampir setengah jam, diapun segera memakai baju yang sudah disiapkan dan menuju sebuah ranjang yang ada di kamar tersebut serta bergegas untuk pergi ke alam mimpi dan melupakan semuanya..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continue**

 **A/N**

Hehe..maafkeun sayah #sembahsujud smpek 999X, blum bikin squel buat ff "Cinta Tak Harus Memiliki", dikarenakan mimin kurang bahan+ide waktu mau nulis dan bikinnya huhuhu ….

Terus yang ada malah ide baru nyantol di otak mimin, jadi yaahh akhirnya begonolah :v. terus maaf sangat kalau new story dari mimin yang ini kurang memuaskan, menggairahkan, menyejukkan mata dan blah..nblah..blah lainnya. Dikarenakan 'ana masih pemula ngets dan newnewnewbiee ngeeh. Jadi maafkeun author sngat hehe..:D. terus lagi kalo cerita ini hampir-hampir mirip kyak ff lainnya maaf banget. Emang dya pikir mimin tuh pasaran hikss..hikss, Tapi mimin berusaha bikin suatu cerita dari otak mimin sendiri en nggk copas jadi yaw begitulah..

Oke deh segituh ajah, trus jngan lupa buat reprephiuw yah ;), karena kritik saran kalian sangaaaat mimin butuhkan.

N this story hanya untuk hiburan semata,

So lope you all :*

 **Salam,**

 **Saku Haruchi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Di waktu yang sama tetapi di tempat berbeda dengan tokoh utama perempuan kita yang berusaha untuk terbuai ke alam mimpi dan melupakan tentang masalah tersebut. Disinilah sang lelaki berada yang mana merupakan tokoh utama pasangan perempuan tersebut, disebuah apartemen mewah milik seorang lelaki tampan berambut merah menyala bagaikan senja matahari sore kala ingin menenggelamkan diri dari datangnnya sang kegelapan malam.

Apakah kalian berpikir bahwa sasuke sang pasangan perempuan lari dari hotel bintang 5 ke apartemen ini untuk menenangkan diri dengan cuap-cuap agar si teman membantunya bagaimana menceraikan sang perempuan yang baru saja ia nikahi dan juga menjauh dari masalah tersebut, tidak kawan. Itu merupakan pemikiran klise sekali. Seharusnya bukankah jika ia ingin melarikan diri tinggal menelfon temannya tersebut dan juga memintannya untuk menemaninnya ke salah satu bar dikota ini ataupun tempat lainnya yang bisa melupakan pernikahan yang baru saja ia gelar tersebut?.

Iya mereka berdua bukanlah sepasang teman dekat ataupun sahabat yang seperti kalian bayangkan dimana jika salah satu teman tersebut memiliki masalah, maka teman satunya akan membantu memberikan solusi ataupun saran untuk meringankan masalah maupun beban tersebut. Bukan seperti itu, tetapi lebih malahan dari itu. mengerti akan maksudku?, jika tidak langsung saja

"Hmm, Sasuke-kun..b-bukannya kau hari ini baru saja melaksanakan pernikahanmu dan juga harusnya sekarang kau me-melakukan mm-malam pertama dengannya?" tanya lelaki bersurai merah itu dengan bibir yang sedikit bergetar

"Hn, tidak Saso-chan aku tidak akan pernah melakukan 'itu' dengannya, dan kau seharusnya mengerti itu" jawab sasuke lembut seraya menatap lelaki bersurai merah tersebut dalam

"T-tapi, aku tt-ta-takut jika ka..umphh" sebelum lelaki tersebut menyelesaikan perkataannya, sasuke tiba-tiba saja langsung menyergap bibir lelaki itu sedikit ganas dan juga memberi tanda dileher mulus dan kokoh lelaki berambut merah yang dipanggilnya Saso-chan itu

"Hmmp..mphh, Sa-sasu se-sebentarhh" selanya

"Hn, ada apa?"

"Jangan meninggalkan bekas bagaikan gigitan nyamuk ditubuhku, aku memiliki sebuah pekerjaan yang kau tahu itu kan.." jawabnya sambil cemberut dan itu malah membuat wajahnya yang imut semakin imut saja

"Ck, iya-iya" dan sasuke terus memperhatikannya seperti berkata ' _jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, atau kalau tidak kau akan ku makan malam ini juga'_. Seperti tau akan tatapan mata sasuke sasori berkata

"Bukankah kau memang akan memakanku malam ini" jawab sasori dengan sedikit menyeringai nakal (iyuuhh guys, sebenernya mimin nggk kuat nulis adegan ini. Bulu kuduk mimin jadi berdiri semua sumpah pngen muntah juga rasannya. oke kita skip aja yah mimin nggk kuat( o ))

dan akhirnya kalian taulah apa yang mereka lakukan setelahnya,

 **SKIPSKIPSKIPSKIPSKIPSKIP**

Keesokan harinya di pagi yang cerah di salah satu kamar hotel

"Engghhh…" terdengar suara erangan khas perempuan bangun tidur, dirinya pun juga meraba-raba kasur sampingnya dimana seharusnya sang suami tidur disitu. Tetapi kasur disebelahnya terasa dingin dan tidak ada hawa hangat jika seseorang baru saja menempatinya. Munculah pertannyaan-pertannyaan di kepalanya. Apakah lelaki yang menjadi suaminya beberapa jam lalu itu tidak kembali lagi ke hotel ini?. Jika iya, pergi kemanakah dia?. Tidak mungkin dirinya pulang kerumah orang tuanya, pikirnya.

 ***SAKURA POV***

Setelah aku mengerjapkan beberapa kali mataku dan juga membiasakan diri, aku baru sadar bahwa aku sekarang berada di salah satu kamar hotel yang menjadi tempatku tadi malam menggelar pesta pernikahanku dengannya. Ah saat diriku meraba ke samping tempat tidurku, aku tak menemukannya dan aku berfikiran bahwa dia belum kembali karena kamar ini terlihat sunyi dan tak ada suara-suara seperti gemericik air ataupun hal lain. Yah mungkin saja dia belum kembali. Akupun juga sudah melupakan masalah yang timbul tadi malam.

Jika kalian berfikir kenapa aku mudah melupakan soal permasalahan tadi malam yang terjadi denganku dan dia, itu mudah saja. Karena sebenarnya aku juga tidak menginginkan soal pernikahan ini dan juga jika kalian berfikir bahwa aku menangis kala itu untuk menangisi tentang cintaku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan atau apapun itu, kalian salah besar. Aku tak pernah dan tak memiliki rasa itu kepadannya karena ada beberapa alasan sebenarnya.

Biarkan saja dia tidak kembali, aku tambah bahagia dan bebas dengan kehidupanku ini. Akupun bergegas untuk membersihkan diri dan juga mungkin ini nanti aku akan mengunjungi temanku berambut pirang panjang bernama ino dan pergi ke beberapa tempat bersamannya. Biasa, jika aku ke tempatnya mungkin aku akan bercerita beberapa hal ke dia. Walaupun aku tidak berceritapun teman sekaligus sahabatku itu pasti akan bertannya panjang lebar juga kepadaku nantinya. Huuft..

Baiklah, beberapa menit sudah kuhabiskan di kamar mandi besar ini seorang diri. Waktunya untuk segera berpakaian dan pergi ke ino. Oh iya aku beberapa hari kedepan ini libur bekerja, biasalah jika seseorang habis menggelar pernikahan pastinya mereka akan diberikan cuti kan.

Sesampainya aku di depan apartemen ino, langsung saja ku tekan berkali-kali bel aprtemennya

TING..TONG..TING..TONG

TINGTONGTINGTONGTINGTONG

"JIDAAAAAT!, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN INI HEY…PAGI-PAGI SUDAH MEMBANGUNKANKU DENGAN SUARA CEMPRENGMU ITU DI TELEFON DAN JUGA KENAPA KAU DATANG KESINI? SEHARUSNYA KAU ITU MASIH BERGELUNG DIBAWAH SELIMUT DENGAN SASUKE DAN JUGA LIHATLAH DIRIMU..OH KAMI-SAMA" teriaknya yang bagaikan kudanil kehilangan giginya itu,

"Ssssttt..pig bisakah kau pelankan suaramu. Memangnya kau pikir ini di hutan? Tetangga apartemenmu bisa-bisa datang kesini dan kau akan digorok menggunakan sebuah cutter jika kau seperti itu" jawabku sebal

"Hehe, gomen..lagian ini kan salahmu juga jidat" jawabnya cengengesan dengan tampang watadosnya itu

"kau tidak menyuruh tamumu masuk pig, kau kira aku kurir pengantar barang" sindirku

"Ck, tanpa kau suruhpun aku sebenarnya dari tadi mau menyuruhmu masuk jidat" jawabnya

Akupun berjalan menuju sofa apartemen yang berada di pojok kanan apartemen mewahnya itu yang berhadapan langsung dengan bar dapur tanpa menjawabnya walaupun sekedar gumaman. Apartemen ini tidak berubah dari dulu sampai sekarang saat dimana aku dan ino menempatinya bersama ketika kami masih berstatus mahasiswa di Universitas Konoha. Walupun sekarang juga apartemen ini masih milik kami berdua sih. Tapi sekarang aku harus ikut kemauan kedua orang tuaku untuk tinggal di rumah hasil hadiah pemberian mereka atas pernikahanku.

"Jadi?" setelah ino meletakkan dua gelas jus strawberry dan jus jeruk dimeja dari sekembalinnya dia didapur

"Apanya?" akupun kembali bertanya kepadanya dan sesekali menyesap jus strawberry kesukaanku

"Ck, kau ini pura-pura tidak tahu atau apa?, sudah jelaskan aku bertanya tentang pernikahanmu dan bagaimana malam pertamamu itu" jawabnya

"Biasa saja, dan juga kami tidak melakukannya bodoh. Mana mungkin aku dan dia melakukannya haha, mungkin hanya mimpi jika dia melakukan hal 'itu' juga ke wanita" jawabku sedikit pelan di akhir kalimat

"Heh, maksudmu?, dan kenapa matamu sedikit kelihatan sembab dan sipit jidat apakah terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya bingung sekaligus khawatir

"Tidak ada apa-apa pig lupakan saja"

"Apakah sasuke itu menyakitimu dengan kabur setelah pesta pernikahan usai karena tidak terima dengan pernikahan itu jidat seperti di drama-drama korea yang kutonton? Atau jangan-jangan…."tanyanya penuh selidik

"Karangan ceritamu sungguh bagus ino dan jangan-jangan apa maksudmu? Jika kau sudah selesai menginterogasiku sebaiknya cepatlah berdandan aku ingin mengajakmu untuk jalan-jalan sebenarnya" walaupun yang dikatakannya sedikit benar tetapi aku cepat-cepat menimpalinya dengan mengajaknya keluar

"Baiklah-baiklah jidat, tapi nanti kita mampir dulu yah ke Butiq Quezila aku ingin membeli beberapa baju keluaran terbaru disana" setelahnya dia langsung saja masuk ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap dan meninggalkanku seorang diri disini. Lihatlah dia itu mulai lagi, sebenarnya aku paham dan sangat paham sekali tentang sahabatku itu bahwa moto hidupnya adalah tiada hari tanpa shopping dan membeli satu baju baru setiap harinya.

"INOO CEPATLAH, JIKA KAU TIDAK CEPAT TERIK MATAHARI SIANG NANTI AKAN MEMBAKAR KULIT KITA HINGGA MENJADI PANTAT PENGGORENGAN YANG HITAM ITU" teriakku kesal saat menunggunya yang berdandan itu karena lama sekali

"yaph sudah siap, Let's go jidat" aku hanya memutar bola mata malas saat dia sangat bersemangat sekali dan aku tahu alasannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue**

 **N/A:**

Hehe..maaf kalo upnya lama, habis nggk ada ide sih :D. Ini aja juga nggantung bangetkan kelanjutannya. Yah karena mimin lagi males mikir sumpah. Terus maaf kalo tiba-tiba alurnya nggk sesuai dengan ekspetasi yang kalian pikirkan dan juga berubah gini. Apalagi ada yang berbau-bau yaoi..author aja kaget pas nulis n pengen muntah abis. Sumpah sebenernya nggk suka ama kayak gituan, cuma mau gimana lagi itu salah satu bumbu dapur buat plotnya wkwkw.. **#dijitak para readers rame-rame sampek bonyok**.

Oh ya ini kecepetan nggk sih, terus udah nyambung belum jalan ceritanya? Kalo belum kalian bisa bilang yah atau review aja hehe cause that is very helping me..karena author disini juga masih belajar dan masih baru banget. Jadi maaf banget **#bungkuk-bungkukin badan sampek encok** hehe..

Dan juga maaf banget kalo masih banyak typo sana sini, juga nggk pas pemilihan katannya. soalnya menurutku itu paling sudah banget buat dihindariL.

Oh iya buat para reviewers

 **\- luhputusetia.p:** nih udah lanjut ;), wkwk yah bisa dibilang gitu n makasih yah reviewnya :*

- **:** haha ini udah lanjut loh kak, oh iya buat correctnya maksih banget kak ai itu membantu ngets. Moga aja di chap ini udah berkurang wkwkwk..

- **Shinachiku:** Yuhuu, makasih udah repiew :*, udah lanjut loh

- **Stevy.J.E:** makasih banyak :*, udah lanjut nih ;)

- **Savanaa:** Wuooh makasih atas supportnya :*, hehe ya harus dong kalo itu mimin ma harus semangat wkwk..

- **Guest:** hehe makasih loh udah review ff aku :*

Dan buat silent readers makasih udah bca ff abal-abalku hehe, walaupun kalian ndak meninggalkan jejak kaki sama sekali ndak papa* kok ;). Tapi kalo bisa walaupun cm tulis a-i-u-e-o di repiew ndak papa loh. Karena suara kalian itu sangat membantuku hehe #peace sambil nyengir liatin gigi yang kuning2

 **Oke all, lope you muachh..muachh :***

 **Salam,**

 **SakuHaruchi**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Scream Heart Ch.3**

Akhirnya setelah beberapa jam aku dan ino melakukan pengurasaan uang dalam dompet. Kami pun kelelahan dan juga memutuskan untuk istirahat di Café Chan-Chan, café langganan yang sering kita kunjungi sambil membawa beberapa tas yang didalamnya terdapat baju-baju hasil belanjaan kami tadi.

"Lemon tea dan juga jus strawberry, sekalian kentang goreng paket satu ya" jawabku sambil tersenyum ke pelayan café ini

"Biak nona, pesanan akan segera kami antar." setelahnya dia menghilang dari hadapan kami berdua

Sungguh hari ini sangatlah melelahkan sekali, apalagi tadi ino tidak ada henti-hentinya melihat baju yang satu dengan baju satunya lagi di setiap toko yang berada di mall tersebut. Belum lagi setelah ini kita akan mampir dulu ke butiq quezila. Oh semoga saja waktu cepat berlalu dan selesai sudah.

"Jidat, apakah kau tidak dicari sama suamimu?" jawab ino santai sambil menyedot lemon tea miliknya

Akupun terdiam, aku lupa jika diriku sudah bersuami. Jika saja ino tidak bertanya mungkin aku juga lupa akan dirinya. Yah dia bertanya seperti itu juga maklumlah karena aku dari tadi menghabiskan hampir seharian ini hanya dengan dirinya dan sekarang juga sudah jam 3 sore.

"Aaa, dia masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya pig dan aku kesepian sehingga aku berfikir lebih baik bermain ketempatmu dan jalan-jalan juga denganmu" jawabku sambil tersenyum palsu

Jika saja kau tahu mungkin kau akan menggorok lehernya pig, lebih baik aku tidak menceritakan kebenarannya.

"Haa! Sibuk! Bukannya seharusnya kalau pengantin baru itu diberi cuti? Dan juga apakah dia tidak menghawatirkanmu dan mencarimu saat ini? Dan juga seharusnya dia itu meluangkan waktu untuk bersama denganmu kan? Masak pengantin baru seperti itu sih. Yang ada itu malah sayang-sayangan dan pastilah kalian sekarang sedang melakukan peluk, kecup muah..dan lain sebagainya jidat" kata ino

Hah bermimpilah saja ino. Akupun memutar bola mataku malas mendengarnya dan mampuslah aku, mulutku memang sedang dalam kondisi yang buruk untuk menjawab jika ditanya tentang lelaki itu.

"Ehe..he..he, dia menyuruhku untuk tidak mengganggunya pig" jawabku sambil ketawa garing

"Tapi kan jidat, tidak harus seperti itu juga. Kau kan pastilah juga nanti bisa membantu.."

 ** _Zutto shitakatta koto wa tsuini_**

 ** _Kimi to wa deki nai…_**

Oh beruntunglah diriku, lantunan lagu kimi dattara-happy birthday dari handponeku menyelamatkan hidupku yang di ujung tanduk ini.

"Ah maaf pig" setelahnya aku menjawab panggilan ponselku yang berbunyi nyaring sekali.

"Moshi-mosh.."

 _'_ _Kau dimana?'_ sahut suara diseberang sana

"Aku sedang di café bersama ino, kenapa?"

 _'_ _Cepatlah kembali ke hotel'_

 _Tut..tut..tut_

Hah?, apa-apaan dia itu? Seenak jidatnya mematikan telfon secara sepihak dan menyuruh-nyuruh orang pula. Sebaiknya aku cepat pulang jika tidak mau kena amukan ayam hitam itu. Akupun langsung beranjak berdiri dari kursiku.

"Sasuke?" tanya ino dan aku menganggukkan kepalaku

"Dia sudah menyuruhku untuk pulang." Jawabku setelahnya

"Ya sudah pulanglah, tunggu apalagi jidat" usirnya seraya tersenyum.

Dasar ino ini tidak peka sama sekali. Padahal aku ingin pulang dengannya tapi apalah dayaku ini.

"Baiklah aku duluan pig, dan maaf tidak bisa menemanimu ke butiq quezila" akupun melambaikan tanganku kepadannya dan berjalan cepat keluar dari café menuju halte pemberhentian bus.

"Mungkinkah dia juga sudah pulang?" gumamku entah kepada siapa

 **SAKURA POV END**

Setelah Sakura memasukkan beberapa kode di pengunci otomatis kamar hotel itu, perempuan bernama sakura itu segera masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

"Tadaima" ucapnya sambil fokus melepas sepatu dan tidak menyadari jika dalam kamar tersebut ada hawa keberadaan orang lain.

"Hn" gumam seseorang dari arah sofa.

"Hah!..Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya sakura kaget dan mendekat pada laki-laki yang sudah duduk anteng di sofa tersebut.

"Ck, apalagi jika bukan menunggumu." Sambil menatap tajam kepada sakura

"Cepatlah berganti pakaian." Katanya lagi

Perempuan tersebut langsung saja masuk ke kamarnya dan berganti pakaian dengan cepat. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit dia keluar dengan baju yang berbeda. Jika tadi dia memakai baju santai ala remaja saat hangout dengan teman-temannya, sekarang dia memakai baju simple tapi terlihat manis sekaligus memperlihatkan sisi femininenya dengan bawahan rok motif yang berwarna dark blue dengan corak bunga sakura pink besar yang mengelilingi rok tersebut dan juga atasan berwarna putih polos dengan tambahan rempel yang hanya terdapat di lengan atasnya sehingga tidak menutupi tangannya yang putih mulus itu. Dan juga kaki jenjangnya yang sudah memakai high heels berwarna sedikit hampir sama dengan kulit seputih susunya itu. Rambutnya dibiarkannya tergerai dengan sedikit dibuat bergelombang di ujungnya.

 _'_ _Manis'_ itulah pikir lelaki tersebut saat melihat sang wanita keluar dari kamar

"Hey sasuke, ayo" perkataan itu membuyarkan lamunan sasuke dan mengembalikan wajah datarnya yang tadi sedikit berubah dan tidak menyahuti perkataan sakura, lalu dia berjalan keluar lebih dulu meninggalkan sakura sendiri di kamar itu.

"Setidaknya kau itu menungguku dan juga bilang 'ya' sasuke" ucapnya sedikit sedih sambil menghela nafas

Setelah keluar dari kamar hotel tersebut, dia langsung saja berlari-lari kecil untuk mengejar sasuke yang sudah berjalan di depannya. Akhirnya mereka berjalan beriringan dengan saling diam menuju basement tempat terparkirnya mobil mereka.

Sasukepun membukakan pintu mobil untuk sakura.

"Masuklah" katanya kepada wanita itu

Setidaknya kau masih memiliki sedikit kebaikan untuknya sasuke.

Sakura memasuki mobil itu dengan diam setelah mengucapkan terima kasih terlebih dahulu. Setelahnya mobil mereka melaju dengan kecepatan sedang untuk menuju ke tempat tujuan mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit melaju dan keadaan mobil itu hening bagaikan tak ada penumpang dan pengendara, akhirnya salah seorang dalam mobil tersebut memecahkan keheningan yang dari tadi hanya di isi oleh suara lagu yang mengiringi perjalanan mereka.

"Sebenarnya kita akan kemana sasuke?" tanya sakura

"Rumah ibuku" jawab sasuke tidak memandang kearah wanita itu dan juga lebih memfokuskan diri untuk menghadap ke depan.

"Oh" jawab singkat wanita itu, setelahnya dia hanya memandang kosong jalanan yang mereka lalui.

Mobil itu pun kembali hening sampai ke tempat tujuan akhir mereka.

Pintu gerbang yang menjulang tinggi menutupi rumah besar dibaliknya itupun terbuka dengan lebar. Saat mengetahui bahwa tamu yang mereka tunggu berada di depannya. Hingga mobil honda NSX mewah berwarna silver itu memasuki gerbang dan melalui halaman luas yang berada di depannya dengan lancar menuju ke tempat dimana mobil-mobil dirumah itu terparkir.

Setelah penumpang dan pengendara mobil tersebut turun mereka menuju ke pintu depan yang sudah di sambut oleh pelayan yang berada di rumah itu.

"Okaerinasai Ojou to Ouji-sama, mereka sudah menunggu di ruang makan"

"Hn"

"Ah terima kasih, Mayu-chan" ucap sakura

"Baiklah mari saya antarkan" pelayan yang bernama mayu itu berjalan lebih dulu di depan mereka

Sebelum itu,

"Sebaiknya kau berakting dengan bagus kali ini sakura dan jangan coba-coba untuk menceritakan kejadian waktu 'itu'." gumam sasuke pelan tetapi dengan nada yang penuh dengan ancaman

"Tidak usah kau beri taupun aku sudah mengerti" jawab wanita itu sinis

Akhirnya mereka berjalan bersama sambil memulai akting mereka dengan saling menautkan jari-jemari tangan mereka satu sama lain menuju dimana ruang makan rumah itu berada.

"Ah sakura!" panggil mikoto seraya berjalan pelan ke arah sakura dan setelah itu memeluknya dengan sayang. Terus nasib sasuke?, ya dikacangin lah wkwkwk.

"Kemarilah mari duduk nak" ajak Fugaku ayah sasuke. Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu duduk di salah satu kursi ruang makan yang sudah tersedia di ruang itu sambil mengambil sebutir tomat ceri dan memakannya.

"Oh, hay otouto, bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah kau senang?" tanya tiba-tiba salah seorang laki-laki tampan dengan rambut panjangnya yang di kuncir dari arah tangga itu sambil tersenyum penuh makna

"Hn, biasa saja nii-san." jawab sasuke tanpa minat dan juga dengan pandangan tajamnya yang ditujukan ke pada nii-sannya itachi.

Dan raut wajah sakura yang tadinya tersenyum hangat ke mikoto dan fugaku mendadak berubah sedih saat mendegar suara serta kalimat yang terlontar dari laki-laki yang dipanggil nii-san oleh sasuke.

"Itachi-kun…" gumam sakura lirih tetapi masih bisa di dengar oleh salah satu dari kedua pemuda itu.

"Sakura.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsudzuku**

 **+Curcolan Gaje+**

 **Yuhuu** …minna, I'm back wkwkk. Gimana nih kabarnya? Semoga sehat semua yah. Maaf lama updetnya otak lagi konslet + sibuk (sibuk main game, download anime, terus mantengin episode-an terbaru dari anime yang author tunggu2, cm belum ending-ending tuh anime dan kerjaan tiap hari selalu nangkring di entahlah ngapain aja pkok e wkwk) dan akhirnya author di bacok rame-rame ama readers.

Baiklah back to the topic, sebenernya author mau curhat dikit. Ya udah curhat aja gih, orang tinggal nulis gitu. Hoy ngetik kali..mana ada dikayak ginian nulis. Coba aja ntuh hp ama laptop di urek-urek pakek sapidol ama pensil kalo bisa. hehe oke-oke peace :D.

Jujur, author males banget mau ngelanjutin nih cerita dan lebih baik bikin cerita lagi tapi kok yo gimana kepiye gitu ya. Sebenernya juga author ntuh disini cuma mau belajar nulis n bikin cerita yang singkat dan sehari jadi, tapi entah kenapa ending selalu nggandol, dadi kepiye cobak? Kan aku yo jadi frustasi.

Hmm, Ya udah wes, maafken author yang tak becus jadi author ini huhu. Tapi insyaallah author bakal tamatin nih story walaupun yang baca juga dikit n begitulah hehe. Karena author disini bikin story cuma buat hobi n kesenangan sampingan aja wkwk. Harap maklum kalo tiba-tiba cerita ngelantur kesana kemari dan kata-kata jadi lari-lari ora nggenah wkwk.

 **Dan untuk para reviewer, follower, dan favouriter makasih banyak yah udah nangkring n mampir, trus klik klik sekaligus baca-baca story nggak nggenah aku ;). Love you muah..muah**

 **SakuHaruchi salam desu :***


End file.
